May I Have Your Heart?
by Pandora4977
Summary: Paul wanted to tear her apart. Her smell intoxicated him with a lust like no other, were his eyes set to kill. Marko looked at the girl in amazement, how could one girl give a vampire goosebumps?
1. Chapter 1

Anna looked across the boardwalk. The sun was coming down casting shadows across the pavement laughter and screams filled the air along with the scent of cotton candy.

She was new in Santa Carla, just moved with her sister Bailey. Their new stepmother had shipped them off a couple days before. Of the two bailey was the social one. The gorgeous typical California leggy blonde. She had ditched Anna at the carousel an hour ago.

Anna walked over to the video store she had seen earlier. She saw a couple of guys who caught her interests. Three were blonde, one was a brunette all but one with long hair. She half smiled over to them when she realized one of them had been staring back at her, then returned to the videos she had been looking over.

Marko was the first to notice the girl staring, her smile made him smile. He nudged Paul who was hitting on the video store attendant as he often did. "Check out that little piece of heaven Paul." Paul smirked. "I don't think I've seen her around here, guess she's new," He paused and looked over the young vampire. "You going to take her bud?" Marko shook his head. He wanted her for more than to kill. "I don't think so"

Marko admired the girl, her simplistic beauty, her green eyes sparkled with reflection and her dark hair whispered to the wing. She smelled of vanilla and cherry. He took a few steps walking over to her.

"Hey" He smiled

"Hi" she placed the video down and looked up at him her cat eyes rimmed a dark black.

"You from around here?"

"Nope" She smiled.

He bit his lip "I'm Marko."

"Anna," She let out her hand to meet his her skin was cold but soft to the touch. "I jut moved here"

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Could be worse I guess"

She rubbed her arm lifting the sleeve of her shirt.

"So maybe-"

"Marko!"

Marko's sentence had been cut off as David called to him, Max was already kicking them out. Marko turned back to Anna "Sorry Anna, I got to run, but I'll see you around sometime okay?"

Hee saw the disappointment appear in her face. "If your around here tomorrow im usually by the lot entry-"

"Marko!"

Anna nodded "See you around I guess" She turned back to the videos she had been pretending to look at."

In the cave Marko sat alongside Paul. "so you hit, it off with that chick, she seemed like a fun sport."

Marko shook his head. "Nom it wasn't like that. Their was just something about her-"

"So you don't think she's just some sort of play thing? Possibly a mate." David interrupted.

"David you know I'm much to young to have found a mate already."

"It can happen anytime, Marko"

Marko shrugged. "You all thought she was cute too. Perhaps the feeling is mutual"

"Yeah but I think that's just because we are male"

The boys laughed, Marko stood up and climbed down to the deeper part of the cave to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna walked alongside Bailey. Bailey was exposed as usual so to say. She was dressed in only her white bikini and a long sleeved sheer flannel over it. Anna wore a simple purple tank top and a pair of tight black jeans. She had primped up a bit more than usual and attempted to straighten her lions mane of hair. And even rimmed her eyes with make up.

"You know the way you dress is why a lot of girls get abducted and go on the missing persons bulletin board.," She continued, "the way your dressed is an invitation for psychopaths to take you" Bailey laughed. "This coming from the girl who has never even had a boyfriend, Anna honestly look at you, you should try a little harder your most redeeming quality is your hair, without it you would just look average." "Gee thanks big sis" Anna rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm here for, love" Bailey said throwing her arm around Anna's shoulder.

Bailey flipped her hair and saw a tanned hunk. Smiling over to her. She took a few steps over. "Meet me by the carousel at eleven thirty, so we can get home by midnight, all right?" She said before she treaded off towards the guy.

Anna rolled her eyes and sighed, she had learned to not worry to much about Bailey although she did question her intelligence she knew Bailey could take care of herself.

She took off towards the videos store where she had met Marko and looked over the candy section. Buying some time before she would go over to the lot entry.

Paul looked over to the girl Marko had taken interest in. And what a transformation he saw in her. He could see now why she had captured Marko's eyes. He walked over to her.

"Hey there." he smiled.

She looked up at him for a moment then returned her stare to the candy. "Hello."

"I'm, Paul."

"That's nice." She hadn't turned her eyes. Her blunt refusal of interest kind of ticked Paul off. He looked over her frustrated, most girls swooned when he was around. What was up with her!

"You new around Santa Carla?"

"Yup"

"Maybe I could show you around sometime?"

"Maybe." Anna looked over at the clock in the corner of the store. "Sorry, I have to go, I'm meeting someone." She turned to the doors.

"At least give me the courtesy of telling me your name."

She took a few more steps towards the exit before she looked back flipping her hair sending Paul a whiff of her heavenly scent. "Anna."

She fought through the ever growing crowd of people as the sun settled in the distance and as stars started appearing she keep her eyes on the look out for the multiplying numbers of creeps. She had a feeling she had seen that blonde before but couldn't figure out from where. She ignored the thought. She ran into a few people now and again, she hated the greasy thugs that stared at her and whistled. How could her sister deal with such perverts all the time.

Anna made her way to the lot entry where she saw Marko, and the other guys she had seen the night before.

Marko perked up he saw her walking through the crowd. He smiled as she approached.

"Hey you made it!"

She smiled. "Not much else to do in Santa Carla than hang around the boardwalk."

Marko nodded. "These are my friends David and Dwayne practically my brothers."

"And I'm Paul." Paul said walking up from behind Anna. "Sweet Anna and I have met before." He sneered.

Anna kept her eyes from meeting his. "Nice to meet you guys." She walked over to the railing and leaned against it. "So you guys just sit around here and look cool all night or what?"

The boys laughed. "Nah girl, most the time we ride" Paul said revving the engine of his motorcycle.

"What do you say Anna would you like to come for a ride with us." David revved his engine up as well.

Marko looked over to her. "Want to come?"

Anna looked back a moment hesitating a bit. She did have a ton of time before she had to meet up with her sister.

She sauntered over to Marko and swung her arm around his bike wrapping her arms around his chest sliding them down around his waist.

Marko refrained from quivering at her touch. "Hold on tight," he smiled back to her. He felt her squeeze his stomach playfully and looked back to see her smile.

The wing roared along with the bikes as they rode across sand dunes and rails faster than Anna had ever gone in a car. Her hair whipped around her and Marko's face. He smiled feeling the threads of hair around him. He could ride with her for ages. Paul hollered and Dwayne laughed as they went along faster and faster until the blur of the boardwalk lights disappeared behind them. Anna closed her eyes and ran her hand over Marko's stomach taking a bit of a tighter grip. An overpowering feeling filtered through her as she felt him. She sighed.

The boys came to a halt in front of a gate plastered with do not cross signs and danger signs all over.

"Shouldn't we not be here?" Anna asked as Marko helped her off the bike taking her hand.

Paul looked back at her. "Are you always such a goody, goody?"

She ignored his comment.

"Come on." Marko held on to her hand leading her into the cave,

Anna looked around her eyes bewildered, amazement ran across her face, although it was technically a disaster it was a beautiful one. She would have loved to live in such a place. David explained to her what the cave used to be and how it became their own.

"So you guys just live here alone? No parents, no nothing?" She asked wondering how they managed to live on their own at such young ages.

"Pretty much." Marko answered. She inched a bit closer to him as they both sat on the broken chandelier in the middle of the room, "It's kind of cold." Marko smiled and slipped off his jacket placing it over her shoulder.

Paul snickered and walked over boastfully after extinguishing his cigarette. "So, Anna how come you got shipped out here to Santa Carla of all places. You are aware that it is the murder capital of the world, right?" He paused taking a deep look in her eyes. "Or were you just a bad girl your parents got tired of?"

"Paul!" Marko looked up at him annoyed, he was growing tired of his rude comments towards Anna.

Anna said nothing for a moment. "I thought that this being the murder capital of the world made this place all the more alluring." She challenged his stare with a smirk. As strange as it seemed Anna liked the way Paul questioned her the way he pressed her to talk more and more. Marko was definitely the one on her mind at night but with the way Paul treated her she wasn't sure if she should admire his perseverance or just all out hate him.

David laughed getting up from his wheelchair walking over to them. "You, Dwayne and I should get back to the boardwalk. Give these two a chance to get to know each other a little better." He said placing his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul looked down, he couldn't say no to David.

Anna looked around for a clock. "Oh I think I should probably be getting back by now, I think its gotten a bit late." Truth was being with Marko made her lose tack of time. She stood up.

"I'll get you back in time." Marko looked at her an almost pleading look ran over his face, a grunt from David reminded him to straighten up. "I promise."

Anna half smiled. "All right Marko, but I have to be back by eleven thirty." She said as she took her seat back next to Marko.

"See you soon Anna." Dwayne smiled, giving her a quick hi-five as he past her. David smiled and then looked over to Paul making sure he was heading out with the rest of them as he instructed.

Marko and Anna were alone at last.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna stood up and looked over the place once more. She was nervous she was starting to wonder if she had some kind of brain cancer that impaired her judgment. She let her guard down and went with four practically strangers. Strangely enough she felt no threat. She wanted to know them, she wanted to know Marko…

Marko fallowed her as she walked around the cave. He liked the way she walked the way she flipped the hair that fell in her eyes to the side but never tucked it behind her ear. She found one of the rooms that was sectioned off with old mattresses when the boys brought the ever so lucky females that never walked back out those gates.

"So this is where you guys sleep?"

"Technically." Marko held his hands in his jacket pockets. He was worried he seemed to human. He just couldn't be the a threat around her for some reason. He didn't want to tear her apart, he wanted to know her, her favorite color, what she liked to do during the day, what she liked about herself, what she hated about herself. He wanted the deepest parts of her that she was afraid to let people know.

Anna took a few steps over and took a seat on the mattress pulling up one of her knees she smiled up to him. "Join me." He did.

"Thanks for bringing me here." She smiled up to him.

"No reason to thank me, I'm glad you agreed to come."

Anna closed her eyes a minute she wasn't sure what to say, she had zero experience in the land of boys. "Maybe you and I can hang out tomorrow?" She looked down a bit nervously.  
Marko smiled. "Absolutely."

She looked down again and bit her lip. "Look Marko, I think you are really, really cool, and cute." she looked down. "But I don't know if I could fit in with you guys," She looked up at him. "I mean I'm really simple, and-"

She babbled on and on and he couldn't help but smile, she was worried over the smallest of things. He leaned in and pressed her lips to hers stopping her in mid sentence. It was a quick kiss, a simple kiss. Anna's heart beat faster and butterflies started up in her stomach. Supernovas splattered throughout their bodies. A longing to keep it, a craving to never let it end. Their lips slowly parted. "Anna" he whispered, as their foreheads pressed against each other. Her eyes were closed as she took him in. Anna opened her eyes slowly letting go of the fireworks in her eyes but keeping the butterflies.  
"Please don't worry about us. We can make this work if you want to take a shot at it," He looked down at her wondering if perhaps he had been to forward. They hardly knew each other their he was asking her out.

Anna looked up at him, his kiss was amazing, she wanted to kiss him more, she wanted to ride with him, and walk with him, and laugh with him.  
"Okay," She smiled, there was nothing else she could say.

Bailey had let Stephen win her a stuffed animal that she carried along with her to the carousel, she wanted to stay of course but their uncle was strict and she was in no mood to argue with him tonight. She just wanted to have fun. She looked around for Anna. It was ten minutes before she was supposed to meet her.

"Hi, there"

She turned to see a tall blonde smiling at her.

"I'm, Paul."

"Hi, I'm Bailey Monroe." She let out her hand to shake.

"So I definitely think I would remember someone as hot as you if I had seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yea actually, I just moved her about a week ago."

Paul looked over her. She looked to be the exact opposite of Anna. She was blonde and blue eyed. Her hair was flipped out at the ends and barely peeked over her shoulders. Her skin was musk tan that flattered every feature.

"Maybe I can show you around tomorrow. Let you see the sights of Santa Carla."

Bailey smiled exposing her perfect teeth.

"Yeah maybe. My little sister would probably find that interesting too. I'm actually waiting for her right now." She smiled.

"Oh cool." He smiled. "And I'm very sure I could win you a bigger teddy bear than the stiff that won you that."

She laughed. "Oh you think so?"

"I know so honey."

She looked down blushing a bit. She was used to guys hitting on her but Paul had some kind of certain charm about him that made him all the more attractive.

"So maybe I can meet you up around here about seven?" Bailey asked.

"Absolutely." He smiled at her before looking over his shoulder, he could feel Marko near.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Bailey." He walked away to meet up with David and Dwayne.

"No way! Spiderman is so lame!" Anna argued.

"What! With a theme song like that how could he be lame!"

"Oh my god, do you not here him, he saves the day about twenty percent of the time, the other eighty is just him whining about his life and how he has to hold such a huge responsibly then is all like blah, blah, blah Mary Jane this and Mary Jane that. He needs to get over himself."

Marko laughed. "I guess I can kind of see where you're coming from."

He took hold of her hand before he knew he had to say goodbye to her. He could talk to her easily now that tension had vanished. He got her to open up more and she was even able to make him laugh. He felt alive when he was with her.

He stopped and turned to her. Her eyes sparkled with his reflection. "I'll meet you her tomorrow okay?" He lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles.

She had refused to just let him give her a ride home. Anna did want more time with him but she had promised her sister. She smiled. "Goodnight Marko."

She turned away and walked towards the carousel only taking a few looks back to see him still watching her.

He sighed with disappointment as she walked away but the promise of being with her tomorrow and the day after reassured him.

Anna couldn't help but smile as she walked home with Bailey. She laid in the bed beside her sisters, they had to share room, her uncles house was small and the extra room was still going under repairs for preparation. Bailey was already in her pajamas. She watched Anna walk in with her oversized tee shirt that draped above her knees. "What are you so smiley about?"  
Anna looked over to her lost in thought. "Huh? Oh no reason." She wasn't sure if she should tell Bailey about Marko, she wanted to though. Give it some time, make sure it would last a while before making a big deal about it.

"So I met this guy tonight, super cute. Long hair, gorgeous eyes." Bailey went on about the boys she met all the time. "Is he the one who won you that teddy bear?" Anna asked. "Oh no, Stephen was cool but he didn't get my number. There was nothing to special about him." Anna rolled her eyes. "So you had a thing for two guys in one night?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly, I only talked to Paul a few minutes."

Anna's ears practically perked up. "Paul?" She thought about it a moment, long hair and pretty eyes seemed to be the Paul she knew. "Yea, he was so cute, Anna!"

Anna laughed nervously. What would Paul want with her sister? She rolled her eyes brushing away the thought away, Paul probably didn't even know that Bailey was her sister. Besides Paul wasn't

Bailey's type he wasn't a Laguna Beach looking kid.

"I'm meeting him tomorrow at the carousel." Bailey went on. "I think we're going to leave the boardwalk for a little while. Want to come with us? He said he's going to show me around Santa Carla.

Anna shook her head. "Nah I'm okay I'd rather hang around the boardwalk tomorrow." She turned around and clicked off the lamp beside her bed, welcoming dreams of Marko. "All right then, suit yourself." Bailey said before extinguished her lamp as well pulling the covers over her chest she curled into a ball and thought of Paul. "Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait for this post. I kind of had a hard time actually deciding what should happen with everyone and what ever character really wanted. Kind of a writers block i guess. I Stayed up late writing this so i don't know if i misspelled a lot of words sorry, i would really love input on what my readers think should happen the story in my head is always changing and i never have an attitude for the characters set in stone so lets just see how you like it. Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoy and hope you guys think it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading!  
_

Paul reached over to Marko and nudged him. "So you like that Anna girl?" he asked, "What you guys do when you were alone?" Marko nodded. "Yeah I like her a lot," "Bet she has some tasty veins." Paul interrupted. Marko looked over to him. "Umm I guess?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "She's kind of my girl now I'd prefer you not say things like that its just awkward" He stood up and walked over towards David and Dwayne.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Dwayne asked as David lifted up the bottle of blood to Marko. "You haven't fed in two nights." "I haven't felt the need to" Marko replied still taking a drink from the bottle. It was a mixture of all their blood it was thin and was never as sweet as the blood they would take from their usual victims.

Paul looked at the three of them annoyed. Marko had been the topic of discussion when they were out and still was now. Paul laid down on one of the mattresses. He thought of Bailey. Her sun kissed skin hot her bone structure ready for the taking. She looked sweet and smelled like lavender lotion, the kind most girls would buy from a Victoria's Secret store. He smiled. He thought of Anna. There was a girl he could think of everyday. Her black lions mane of hair framed her face and when the wind filtered through it he became intoxicated by her scent. He wanted to touch her neck and feel the veins pulse with hot blood. He wanted to feel her warm skin. He sighed and sat up hoping none of the boys had tuned in to what he had been thinking. He had to be careful with his thoughts the boys were a crew and knew what each other thought all the time, Hearing Marko's thoughts made it all the more difficult.

Bailey had been getting ready for an hour now. Anna paced the room impatiently. The sun was already about to go down and she was still waiting for Bailey so they could get to the boardwalk. "Bailey! You've been making that stupid O with your mouth for a half hour putting that crap on your face." Bailey set down the mascara brush, "Geeze okay okay I'm finished already."

Bailey talked every second of their walk to the boardwalk. "Anna I really like this guy, I don't know how I should be around him." "Bailey you only talked to him for like two minutes." Anna laughed. She wasn't used to seeing Bailey get so worked up over a guy, she hoped that Paul would be someone worth while for Bailey.

Anna saw Marko already in the crowd. He was staring right at her David and Dwayne by his side as always of course. "Okay Bailey, Have fun on your date thing I'll meet you at the usual spot at the usual time." Anna treaded off. "Anna I'm a nervous wreck! Your supposed to calm me down." Anna looked back "Bailey you look gorgeous just go out there and do what you normally do." She smiled

Bailey let out a puff of breathe.  
Marko greeted Anna with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." Marko smiled. Anna laughed. "Marko I'm wearing athletic shirts and an old tee shirt. Nothing epic." She leaned up to kiss him.  
"Well hello to you too." Dwayne smirked.

"Marko tells us the two of you are official now." David said lighting up a cigarette.

Anna smiled. "Well yeah I guess you could say that." She took a hold of Marko's hand.

"Well don't let the two of us stand in your way. "I don't mind sharing him." Anna smiled and looked up at Marko. "I know you guys are all like brothers I'm not here to interrupt things." "I told you she was perfect." Marko smiled.

Anna took a quick look around in search of Paul. She wondered if he was the one she had suspected of being with her sister.

Marko slipped an arm around her waist. "What would you like to do tonight? We could go riding again, go to the beach, the pier, the cave, stay here, whatever you want." Marko smiled.

Bailey picked at the edges of her fingernails looking around for Paul. "Hey did you think I was going to ditch you or something?" Bailey turned around and saw Paul, she sighed and the crease of worry was erased from her forehead. "Maybe." she smiled. "I wouldn't dream of ditching date with you, Bailey." He smiled. "So I was thinking the two of us could go down to the pier a band's going to be playing there tonight." Bailey smiled. "Yea sounds great."

Paul looked down at her, Why couldn't she be her sister? She little physical attributes similar to her, she didn't smell the same her blood wasn't as vibrant or beckoning to him.

When they arrived Paul leaned on a rail examining her. "So you realize your a bombshell, right? You don't look like you belong here around all us commoners." She laughed. "Yeah I know I look kind of out of place here." She shrugged. "So what's the story behind you?" Paul asked.

Bailey looked up "My sister and I moved here a while ago, not that much to tell. "Why did you guys move here?" Paul asked.

Bailey looked down. "Oh well…" she paused.

Paul smirked. "Hey its fine if you cant tell me."

But Bailey did want to tell him, She wanted to tell him about her, her life, her family, everything. She wanted to know about her and wonder about her.

"Its a weird story. I'll get around to telling you it some other time." She bit her lip.

"Another time?" Paul looked over her. "So I'm guess that's an invitation of date two?"

Bailey walked over to him scooting close in front of him. "This is a very subtle date." She smiled. "I think you should make your move soon."

Paul smirked. He placed a hand on her lower back and pushed her hair to the side. He looked at her a moment. Nothing more. He just stared into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Paul tasted her lips against his own. He tried to make sparks, make supernovas and fire works the way that Anna made with Paul. He wanted to feel the way that Paul felt. Why did Anna's sister have to be so drastically different than the girl he wanted."

Bailey saw it all, she felt it. She fallowed Paul's lips as they started to part.

"Wow"

"Yeah wow." Paul pulled Bailey by her waist and took her with him to the beach.

Anna had removed her shoes and socks and sat squinching her toes in the sand feeling the water swish over her feet.

"Anna." Paul moved the hair that covered her face behind her ears.

"You say my name so often." She smiled.

"I like the way it just rolls of my tongue."

She laughed. "Marko." She kissed him giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Marko" She kissed him again. "Marko" and again. "Marko" again. "Marko" and once more.

He laughed. Anna smiled up to him.

"Wow, how is it that I've known you a total of three days and I cant keep you off my mind." Marko looked down a bit embarrassed he was being so lamely honest.

"I could ask you the same question." Anna smiled.

"Weird isn't it? How everything changes when you like someone. How your whole life starts going for back flips?" She looked over to him.

Marko wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know what he was. He was afraid though. Would she still be willing to kiss him or look at him the same if she really had any idea of what kind of monster her was?

"Marko, what are you thinking?" Anna asked.

"You"

She smiled. "Well what about me?"

"I'm thinking of being with you every night this summer." He smiled.

"Hmm do you come up with all your own lines?" She asked

He smiled. "Nah I usually get Paul to come up with them for me, he's a hopeless romantic at heart. You should hear my one liners. David has been an excellent teacher in that area of expertise."

Anna laughed. "I don't think they like me much yet.

Paul looked at her. "They love you. They think its pretty great that you give us the days to hang out. Most girls want all the attention they could get."

"Guess I'm just not most girls."

"Definitely not"

She shrugged.

Marko leaned in to kiss her.

Paul could hear it. He could feel Marko's lips on Anna's. He felt grown  
form in his stomach. He looked back to Bailey who was laying in the sand. She smiled up at her such a pretty picture. "Bailey." "Mhm?"

He laid down and looked at her, why couldn't she just be the one?

Marko had found his mate, why couldn't Bailey be his.

He leaned down and kissed her neck thinking of Anna.

He could feel the blood flowing throughout her body.

She could be the one…

No.

It was Anna.

Paul felt the grown form at the bottom of his stomach again frustration overcame him. It took so much for him to move away from her. To tear his lips from Bailey's neck.

Bailey sat up placing and hand on Paul's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He squinted his eyes and looked up at her, "I'm fine Bailey." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "How about I give you a ride home?"

Anna waited with Marko at the carousel. Bailey was ten minutes late. Marko could see the worry in her face. "Anna I'm sure your sister just went on home without you, nothing to worry about." "I don't think Bailey would do that we always meet here so we can walk home together."

"How about I walk you home tonight then." Marko smiled. "I'll ask David and Dwayne to keep an eye out for your sister.

Anna sighed. "Yeah okay."

The kiss goodnight felt right. It was quick, simple, sweet, and amazing. Something simple that made a girl feel worth while.

Bailey was already in bed half asleep.

"You jerk" Anna kicked the mattress.

Bailey grunted and looked up. "Do you have any clue how worried I was about you. She was grateful Bailey was safe but still. "You suck so bad Bailey! I thought you had been kidnapped or something!"

"Quit being such a weirdo Anna, look I'm fine alive and well exhausted. Can we please just fight tomorrow!" she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Paul knew what he had to do. He hated what he had to do. But he knew it was necessary. He would lose everyone but gain everything he wanted. David could feel it something was going to happen to break everyone up. Something that would screw up what the boys had strived for. He couldn't let it happen.

The boys were actually going to bed a few hours before usual, they had another few hours before the sun would rise, "Hey Marko?" Paul whispered trying to speak to him while he was already have asleep and the rest of the boys were already dead to the world. "Hmm?" Marko moved a bit trying to listen to Paul. "I'm happy for you." Paul said. "Mmmhm" Marko yawned now becoming as dead as the rest.

Paul closed his eyes his plan was simple. It was messy, though, and a bit dangerous. He had to wonder if Anna was worth it,. Maybe he should wait it out. Maybe he could just let it go. But Paul wasn't the type to do such a thing. He had his mind set and knew what he wanted, but he couldn't help thinking of everything was worth it all.  
After he felt that Marko was dead asleep, he headed out and flew to Anna and Bailey's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_So hi again sorry for the long wait but im really having writers block, my best friend is the one that keeps pushing me to write more, my biggest dilema with writing this is that i dunno how to handle a conflict within the boys would be handled. Any ideas? Readers input is very appreciated :)_

* * *

He watched her sleep. She was perfect. He fell to his knees and looked at her. She was beautiful, he wondered what she dreamed, and hated the idea that the dreams weren't of him, they would be of Marko. He sighed. Bailey lay in the bed next to Anna turning often. Their room was large. He looked around the green painted walls his feet making a small thud as they hit the wood floor.

Their were pictures everywhere. Anna and Bailey back at their old home he assumed. He looked over their bookcase where more pictures were displayed along with a ton of paperback fiction books. She was a vampire freak. Fortnight, Twilight, The Silver Kiss, Demon Inside Me, the girl had every Anna Rice book. He let out a small laugh. If only she knew.

Their was a desk that held a few drawers in one of them was a journal. He looked over to Anna and Bailey and wondered which of the two it belonged to, he flipped open to the most recent page written.

_Is its strange that although I adore Marko, I find Paul's arrogance a bit alluring? I like the way he is so cocky and sure of himself, he could tone it down a bit but nevertheless I cant deny he is definitely something to look forward to. Santa Carla has been amazing, Marko is wonderful. I just love the way he smiles, the way he laughs, every simple thing he does is just wonderful to me. He has a presence about him that makes me feel incredible to be standing beside him. Ha I love how everyone is so afraid of him and the rest of the boys. They are all so sweet I don't understand what's so intimidating about them. Well back to Marko haha I cant seem to keep him off my mind, when we _

Paul closed the book, the way she fawned over Marko was irritating. But she thought of him. He could just try to speak to her… Maybe she would choose him over Marko if not that was it, nothing more he could do or say.

Paul placed the journal back where it belong and walked back to the bed. "Anna."

Anna twisted a bit in her bed.

"Anna get up."

"Mmm" She groaned "What Bailey?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes. She took a minute and sat up quickly. "Paul! What the hell are you doing here." She hissed in a whisper.

"I need to talk to you."

"Here? Now? Couldn't this have waited."

"No, and I don't have a lot of time right now either the sun is coming up soon."

Anna pushed away the stray strands of hair from her pony tail. "What the hell does the sun have to do with any of this? Do you know what my uncle will do to you if he finds you in here! Not to mention ground my sister and I for the entire summer."

Paul placed his hand over Anna's mouth playfully. "Anna," he laughed softly seeing a smile form from her cheeks. "Come outside with me."

Anna quietly got out of the bed slipping on house shoes.

The wind was cool and the night sky cast a shadow over the two. "Nice night huh?"

"What are you here for Paul?" Anna asked getting straight to the point, "You realize its far from normal to visit a girl you hardly know at her house and sneak in her room be it at that."

Paul laughed.

" Do you like Marko?"

Anna looked back at Paul puzzled by the question. "Yes of course I like him."

Paul looked down. "Like how much? Is there a chance you would like someone else soon, a change that the two you wont last more than a couple of weeks… that you'll like someone else?"

Anna looked over him. "I dunno…I think im in for the long run Paul."

He sighed taking a few steps towards her, She looked up at him his eyes were intense and glistened a beautiful blue, He placed and arm behind her back around her waist and looked down at her. It felt right. She half smiled becoming a bit nervous. "He cant love you the way that I could," He leaned down and pressed her lips to his, she didn't move for a moment, Anna gave in wrapping her own arms around his neck and feeling his lips move against hers, his hand in her hair, her stomach pressed against his, things we right. It was the fireworks times ten, wildfires and irrepressible supernovas.

Anna pulled away slowly her eyes still closed as were Paul's. His lips were sweet perfect, she was certain of him now, she could see herself with him, hand in hand a perfect fit a perfect love, playful nights. Paul found the spark with her, some people waited a lifetime to feel a kiss like that, he found it within Anna and never wanted it to go.

Anna realized what she had done and pressed her head into his chest wrapping her arms around his back, she felt ashamed, but its what felt right, she didn't realize a kiss could be ever more than Marko's. But there it was, simple perfect and wonderful. Paul held her and rested her head on her own, the sun was waiting to rise and he didn't have a lot of time. "Anna?" "Hmm?" he could feel her nuzzle her nose against him. "This is wrong…" she pulled away. "I cant do this to Marko." Here was the moralistic human coming. "Anna, could you imagine the way he would feel if you told him?" "Your best friends, he'll just…I dunno…leave me? Forget me? This is all messed up, I cant have kissed you…" Paul grabed her head gently and looked down at her. "Look Anna…I'll think all of this through. In the meantime you have to be quiet don't tell anything to Marko." Anna shook his head. "I cant lie!" "Well you have to." He let go of her and leaned down kissing her forehead, "I have to go…you get some more sleep okay?" She shook her head wrapping her arms around herself guilt overpowering the wonderful feeling she had had while kissing him.

He waited for her to walk inside before he flew off. What should he tell Marko? He didn't plan to kiss her, he didn't think she would kiss him back. Though after though seemed to make him feel worse and he wasn't sure what the next night held in store for him all he knew is that he always wanted Anna and wanted to kiss her all the time and be with her. What to do? Would David know? Would he disapprove? He took his place ine the cave just as the sun was rising and tried to rest.

Anna couldn't fall back asleep how could something so terrible feel so wonderful his lips on hers felt so right. She thought Marko had something but Paul. Wow Paul. She couldn't have both, life was never that good to her, obviously. She tossed and turned in bed the sheets brushing around her body making swift noises. She heard her uncle wake up, she smelled the coffee brewing and the door shutting. She went to the bathroom and took a few sleeping pills to help. How terrible was she to Marko. He's amazing but Paul…what Paul made her feel was something beyond words. It wasn't a plea for love, more of an assertion a simple this is what is it is. It was nine o clock before she could get herself to sleep. Unpleasant dreams of the events of the night made her uneasy.


	6. Chapter 6

Marko noticed Anna was a bit quieter than usual, he was the only one who decided to go to the boardwalk tonight only to be with her, spend time with her then bring her back for a while, he wanted her to get to know the guys. People stared at the two as they walked together, he was one of the usual intimidating boys, here he was vulnerable to her. "So what did you do today?" He asked trying to get her to open up a bit. "hmm?" she looked up. "Oh, uh nothing really my sister and I just did some chores at home and stuff…umm my step mom sent us some of our things from back home." "You never told me why exactly you moved here." She shook a strand of hair from her face. "The truth?" Marko nodded. "Yea that's generally what I always want to hear from you." That made her flinch slightly the truth was always difficult people said they wanted it but when it came down to it the truth was blurry. "My step mom just didn't like us much… and after our real mom died of cancer my sister and I just couldn't stand being there anyways. We were more of a burden on them, and my dad wasn't exactly very nice…he hit Bailey…a few times." He looked down. How was it that he was a killer and still felt sympathy for her and her sister. He hadn't met Bailey yet but she spoke of her often.

Anna shrugged. "So there it is we're just a couple of a misfit teenagers that nobody really wanted, I think Bailey really gets by because she's so pretty, she hooks up with a lot of guys. I've never really had anything going for me," she smiled up at him, "un till now of course." he smiled and slung an arm over her shoulder kissing the top of her head.

"So when school startes will I get to see you guys a lot? Isn't there one high school in this town?" She asked moving towards a cotton candy booth. Marko picked the pink bag she was reaching for but was to short to grab and handed it to her. "Yeah but the boys and I really hadn't planned on going. I mean what are guys like us supposed to do in school?" "Umm educate yourselves?" Marko laughed at her, she was so human. "You know we wont be able to see much of each other once summer is over, I wont get to see you In the day when I'm away at school and I wont be able to stay out late, I'm sure ten will be my curfew, if not earlier. We'll never get to be with each other anymore." She frowned picking pieces of the cotton candy reaching up to feed it to Marko. He let the pink fluff dissolve in his mouth and looked back to her, she was right, he hadn't thought that far in advanced they'd be a regular weekends only couple. He sighed and leaned down to kiss the top of her forehead, "we'll just worry about that when the time comes."

Anna hadn't meant to bring down the mood so much. The kiss occupied her mind all day and still was, how wonderful, the way Paul's lips meshed perfectly with hers, his hand in her hair…so perfect. Why did she feel such an overwhelming urge to be with Paul right now not Marko. Maybe when school started he would break up with her and find someone new. Regardless she couldn't be with Paul. The two were best friends and she couldn't interfere anymore than she already had. And here she stood with Marko, so sweet so perfect, the smile of an Angel and lips like licorice, how could she have wanted someone so much the day before and now only felt guilt when with him.

"Anna are you okay? You seem like you've had something on your mind all night."

"Do I?" Marko nodded.

"Just worried, Summer's going by really fast."

He stopped and turned to her and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't worry so much." He leaned down and kissed her softly parting her lips almost. She wrapped an arm around his neck, why didn't his kiss feel like Paul's?

Paul laid on one of the mattresses as the rest of the boys fooled around with the girls that were lucky enough to come home with them, they'd be drained of blood within less than an hour. He thought of Anna all night, he felt guilt, Marko was one of his best friends and he screwed up. Anna felt like his perfect mate though, what more could he ask for in one? She was beautiful, smart, funny, and sarcastic, a mind of her own, exactly what he wanted. Marko probably looked at her the same way… His mind wondered, he should be at the boardwalk with her not Marko.

David had finished with his meal, as he wiped the blood from the corners of his lips he looked over to see that Paul hadn't fed. "What's on your mind?" He walked over as Paul sat up. "Anna."

"Of course,"

"It's just not right David, just because she saw Marko first he gets her? If she had just looked at me first, If she would have just kissed me first. She would be with me, she would have picked me."

David frowned. "You make it sound as though she's already kissed the both of you."

Paul's eyes shifted away.

"Paul you didn't."

"I just had to let her know that I'm here too! She has more options than just marko."

One of the girls shrieked before a muffled girggling sound then silence coming from the where Dwayne was. He was done.

"I don't understand why your thinking this way. Marko is like your brother. He loves Anna…why would you try to ruin that."

"Im not trying to ruin it. Its just I feel something when I look at her, I really think she's the one for me…" "Marko probably feels the same way."

"His feelings are wrong then, he's the youngest he cant possibly know what its like to feel alone for so long why should it have come so damn easy for him."

David grimaced unfortunately he saw where Paul was coming from and he almost agreed.

"My only advice is….be sure she's really worth it if your willing to give up the relationship you have with Marko, and you probably shouldn't kiss her anymore."

Paul nodded. "Who's side are you on?"

"Anna's"

Anna laid in bed Bailey was asleep in the guest bedroom, she was running a high temperature and her uncle figured she should be quarantined in case she was contagious. Her hair was still wet from her shower which made her shiver beneath the covers, she heard her Uncle go to bed a half hours ago and wondered if he was fully asleep. She turned to the clock it was almost two am.

She heard a tap at her window, She opened it and saw Paul throwing tiny rocks, She smiled sweetly down to him and opened her window. She saw him climb the tree all spider-man like up to her window and jump it seemed unnaturally easy. He whispered "hi." and she whispered it back. Before pulling her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hard kiss, The same sparks flew, her lips tingled and her body shook as he wrapped one of his arms around her lower waist and led her to the bed. Her hair was cold against his skin but she felt wonderful. Sheets rustled around. Her lips were sweet and he couldn't help but part them, wrapping his tongue around her own. Anna started wrapping one of her legs around him pulling him closer. A strange thought crossed her mind was she really in love or was Paul just lust. At that moment she could care less. Paul's breathing became more and more huffed, he kissed her neck and almost felt his fangs release. He pulled away from her, he had to stop, he wanted to bit her…

Anna sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Her breathe was heavy and uneven her hair a wet rustled mess. "Sorry…I kind of got carried away." Paul apologized. "We should probably hold off on all of that." he turned to her and smiled. She nodded and half smiled. "Yeah your right, I'm sorry." She laid down resting her head on her hand as she sat up from her elbow. She scooted to the side. Welcoming him to lay next to her. He did and smiled up to her.

"About last night…and uh just now….I'm sorry. It was wrong to have done it."

"You regret it?" Anna asked.

"Now I didn't say all that."

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't want to be with you…but I'm really glad that I am right now."

"You should want to be with Marko."

"I know." She looked down guilt overwhelming her again. "It's just that when you kissed me yesterday, it wasn't like one of Marko's kisses. It was something completely different, I don't know if it was love or lust but it made me feel wonderful and-"

"You talk so much." he laughed. He had to stop her, the more she said the more he felt like she was the one and right now that just couldn't be he couldn't feel anymore jealousy of Marko than he already did.

"Sorry." She smiled resting her head on a pillow close to his. "So what do we do?" Paul looked at her eyes, they shimmered in the starlight that filtered the room, she was breathtaking. "I really don't know right now. I don't want to hurt Marko anymore than you do and I really wish I would have thought that through yesterday but Anna you cant begin to comprehend the way that you make me feel." he looked away a moment. "I feel like I've waited a lifetime for you."

"For me or someone just like me?" "You, I don't think there's another human on this earth that could be even close to as wonderful as you."

Anna blushed. "You say such flattering things, but the first time you saw me you know you just looked at me like a piece of meat."

"Is that why you picked Marko?"

Anna paused and thought about it, why had she picked Marko? Because he was the first one she saw…maybe because he his hair was pretty….or maybe because he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, now she knew he was the sweetest thing and felt horrible for being dishonest with him. "I don't know why I picked him."

"Do you know why you didn't pick me?" Paul asked.

Anna shook her head. "Did I really pick anybody? I mean look at me I've kissed two guys tonight."

Paul jerked a bit. "I really don't need to know what you and Marko do when your alone."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Same things I've done with you nothing more."

"But he gets to take you out on dates…and ride the ferrous wheel with you, and win you stuffed animals at the boardwalk, and feed you cotton candy."

Anna leaned forward a bit and looked up into Paul's eyes, she kissed him again, a sweet kiss a quick one, not lustful but passionate and lovely. "Maybe you'll get to do all that with me soon too."


	7. Chapter 7

Bailey laid on the soda in her living room it was almost 8pm and she hated that she was sick and couldn't be at the boardwalk. She wanted to se Paul…she spent the last three days waddled up in blankets slumping around the house. Anna out every night, she wondered why Anna always left she had never had much interest in socializing, but since they moved to Santa Carla she was just as eager to get out of the house as Bailey was. She went upstairs and threw the blankets she had over herself to the bed and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and threw a hooded sweater over her, she had chills and the Santa Carla breeze would feel like a glacier passing, She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair feeling pain as she ran the brush through her hair her head throbbing, she popped a few more pills. She had to go to the boardwalk, Paul could have the idea that she was trying to avoid him.

Bailey had been wearing more clothes to the boardwalk than she had worn since she moved in to Santa Carla and the usual guys she hung around had noticed. "Hey Bailey!" Stephen stepped up from behind her. "Oh hi," she paused trying to remember his name. "Stephen" He smiled. "You look great." "I have a cold." "Oh no, well shouldn't you be in home in bed…maybe you can come over to my place and rest even." Bailey rolled her eyes. "No thanks I'll live, see you around." She walked away quickly hoping he's get the hint.

After a while she had ended up wondering away from the boardwalk. She heard a radio blaring music around the sand dunes. Their was a fire blazing and kids jumping around like idiots passing a bottle of Patron amongst them. She watched almost wanting to join the Neanderthals.

Then she felt in, the wind seemed to push against her faster and harder, a wave of maniacal laughter filtered the air as she saw them go at the group of kids. The monsters had at the kids biting crazily. Their was blood and screams, Bailey could hardly bare to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She realized the mosters were ordinary boys…one stood out from the rest. Bailey ducked lower within the dune she was hiding behind. Their was no one around to hear the kids screams, who would be around to hear hers. One turned, it was Paul, not the Paul she knew, his face was deformed into that of a monster, his eyes a glowing yellow his teeth unimaginably sharp. She closed her eyes and fell back into the sand. She had come to see him and so she did.

Anna laid back on the mattress as Marko walked his fingers across her stomach. He kissed her belly and smiled up at her. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Anna smiled. "Only about fifteen times" She sat up on her elbows. "Marko?" "Hmm?" "Was their an intentional reason you asked to have the cave all to ourselves tonight?" Marko shook his head. "Anna, have a little faith in me, I just love being in your presence." Anna smiled "Oh yeah, not to do this?" She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She was more affectionate now, she had to have his kisses equal Paul's…she had to pick Marko in the end. She pulled him on top of her and licked his lips, her eyes closed as she kissed his neck starting to playfully bite his neck. "Anna" He whispered. Marko liked that she was playful and affectionate but she excited him to much, He was just about ready to take a bite of her. He pulled away slowly. "Wow" She smiled up to him and tried to kiss him again. "Hey, slow down, why you so excited?" Anna sat up a bit annoyed. "Sorry just figured my boyfriend would want to kiss me." She frowned getting off the mattress walking towards the broken chandelier in the middle of the hotel. "Hey I didn't say I didn't want to." He fallowed her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Anna?" She didn't remove her eyes from the broken bulbs. He kissed her neck and nuzzled his nose into her. "Anna, you've just been so hot and cold lately, what's a matter?" She sighed and looked down her stomach was aching with guilt and she felt her cheeks grow hot. "You can be honest with me Anna." She looked up at him. "No I cant." She moved away from him walking to the exit.

"Anna I want you!" He screamed startling her. "Anna!" She looked back at him her eyes cold refraining from tears. "Don't you understand that I want you? I just want to love you, and for you love me, is it so much to ask, you liked me last week, what's wrong with this week?" He asked.

Anna moved up to him, "I did something…"

"What?" He took her hands in his.

"Its about Paul."


	8. Chapter 8

Dwayne was the first to see her, she had seen everything. He took a final bite from the skin head and told the guys through a few simple thoughts. _She's a pretty one _David thought. Paul looked up and saw Bailey, he half smiled how ironic. The boys walked up the dunes leaving the corpses in the fire.

Bailey was shaking behind the dune trying to figure out a way to get back to the boardwalk without being seen. She looked from behind the dune slowly. No one was there, flames embellished most the lower view of the beach. She turned and screamed as David was only a few inches from her face. "Hey girl" Paul smiled. Bailey sifted through the sand trying desperately to run. The boys didn't even have to try to catch her. "Looks like your coming home with us." Paul smiled. Bailey couldn't believe this, were all monsters in fairytales real? She had a thing for a killer.

She started to panic and tried pulling away from Dwayne who had a good grip on her. "Leave me alone, I wont tell I sware! Let me go! Please Pau-" Paul grabbed her head slamming his hand across her mouth, the boys couldn't know he knew her.

She cringed as they flew to the cave faster than usual. Paul was anxious, excited and nervous. This could all backfire and the rest of the boys could take the side of Marko.

Anna tried keeping her eyes away from Marko but he kept pulling her chin up to look at him. "Please don't lie to me."

She looked down. "Marko…the other night…"

Marko waited patiently.

"Umm…I didn't plan for this to happen its just that…Paul came over to-"

Harsh sounds of laughter echoed across the cave as the boys filtered in. Anna looked back to them and saw a limp body leaning on to Dwayne, she looked almost drugged and tired.

"Bailey?" Anna realized it was her sister as Dwayne laid her down on one of the mattresses.

"Hope we didn't interrupt you guys." Dwayne smiled. "We just brought a treat home." he smiled winking over to Anna and Marko.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister!" Anna pulled away from Marko and went over to Bailey.

"Your sister?" Dwayne and David questioned as Dwayne took a step away from Bailey.

"This is Bailey?" David asked.

Bailey's lips were blue and her eyes looked almost sunken in, she looked sickly and tired.

"Bailey? You okay. Their killers Anna."

Anna looked up from her sister to Paul. "What is she talking about?"

He shrugged.

She looked around the room. "Well"

David turned to Marko. "We have to finish…she saw us."

Bailey sat up trying to regain herself.

Paul looked into her eyes sending her a feeling of tired sickness weakening her once again.

Anna stood up. "What the hell is going on!" She yelled

Marko looked away hoping David could explain everything.

Anna went up to Marko. "You asked for honestly now I'm asking for the same."

Paul looked up. "You told him about us?" He smiled. "You picked me!"

Marko looked from the both of them confused. "Whatthe hell is he talking about Anna?"

Anna bit her lip. "We umm…"

Paul looked to Marko disappointed. "Kissed. Made out" he looked over to Anna.

"Could have had in bed if I wanted." He winked

Anna turned to Marko. "That's not all true" Marko's adrenaline was fueled his fist tightened. "You cheated on me…"

Anna looked down. "I still want you."

Marko looked up at her a look of disgust across his face. "With practically my brother."

Anna's eyes began to water. "He perused me, Marko I sware I wouldn't have intentionally done it."

"But you did!" Marko screamed his eyes almost glowing. Features becoming a bit more frightening.

Anna took a step back trying to gather everything. Bailey still laid limply exhausted on the matt, she whispered they were killers, She could never see Marko during the day, Paul had to leave early that night…

Anna realized she was in danger. She looked to David and Dwayne who seemed to stare at her disappointment clearly visible. But they seemed to look past her and straight to Paul.

"For what its worth I'm sorry" She stepped closer to Bailey.

She snuffed a bit now that she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You lied too" She looked over to Paul the both of you. "You both said you'd love me." She looked down. "You just wanted my blood."

David stiffened, she knew.

He went at her quickly she hardly had the time to try to move.

Paul was there fastest pushing him off of her. Marko still stood enraged watching. Bailey looked helpless in the corner…

"Don't!" Paul argued as he fought aimlessly to keep David away from Anna. But there was no place to run.

"She knows!" David growled.

"I want her!" Paul argued.

"So did Marko. Its clear she some kind of aura of allure for our kind, hell I almost liked her!"

Anna had backed into a corner.

Dwayne only watched David would have things done within the next few minutes.

"I need her." Paul yelled.

David let go of him. "What?"

"I can't live, if that's what I am, without her now."

David backed away.

Anna stood up frightened still. Her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Paul went to Anna. "I…umm….are you okay?"

She could only nod.

Marko had given Bailey life again and energy and took the numbness away.

How had he missed seeing her on the boardwalk? She was so easy on the eyes.

"Why haven't i seen you before?" He asked helping her to her feet. Her eyes were beautiful an intoxicatingly bright blue. Bailey was entranced alas with him, his eyes pierced her own. All fear had drained from her. She felt at ease next to him.

A few moments passed. "So umm…Anna want to tell me what the Hell is going on!" Bailey strolled from across the room.

Anna shook her head "I'm at odds the same as you,"

The boys took them deeper in the cave, explaining a couple of things, showing them everything, Anna in Paul's arms the whole time. Bailey in Marko's.

"I can't believe you tried to take my girl, man! That's a low blow you douche bag!" Marko smacked Paul across the back of the head.

Paul laughed, "in the end we all got what we wanted…" He looked to Anna. "No we all got what we **needed.**"

"Yes what we needed," Bailey agreed, as the boys passed the bottle of wine to the two girls.


	9. Credits

So guys thanks for sticking with me for song long trying to search for the right ending with this. It was my first officially finished fanfic, I hope you enjoyed reading it and liked the ending. I was actually thinking of an Alternate ending where Anna would have died but my friend threatened my life if I killed her off. Ha. I'll be writing more soon. I've had a lot of ideas but was determined to finish this one up before doing anything else. I kept you guys waiting long enough with this one, and I didn't think I could stretch it out anymore than how long it was. Again thank you for reading and keeping me going to finish. Hope you guys enjoyed J


End file.
